Pet ownership has been on the rise in the United States for the past two decades. There is an increasing demand for specialized products for pets, including dogs, ranging from diets, supplements, to comfort pet products and pet services. Pet owners are continuously looking for ways to pamper their pets, such as with pet furniture, pet beds, pet strollers, pet clothes, and other types of pet comfort products. Pet comfort products make pets happier, healthier, and more secure.